


Przez mgłę

by Loreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Come Eating, M/M, Nie wierzę że tłumaczę angst, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, Smut, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreen/pseuds/Loreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Straciliśmy tak wiele… nie możemy po prostu… mieć chociaż tego?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przez mgłę

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).
  * A translation of [Blurry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458610) by [poisontaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster). 



> To mój debiut. Nigdy nie pisałam opowiadań, które bym publikowała dla fanowskiej społeczności. Nigdy również niczego nie tłumaczyłam. Nie miałam na to odwagi, ani umiejętności. Jednak stwierdziłam, że warto spróbować tym bardziej, że zawsze tylko brałam i prosiłam, a nie dawałam nic w zamian.  
> Tłumacząc ten tekst starałam się jak najwierniej oddać klimat, sens i treść oryginału---->ale mi nie wyszło. To tłumaczenie już nie jest tylko moje. Dziękuję za nieocenioną pomoc winchesters_soulmate. Tyle błędów ile musiałaś poprawić ;___;  
> "Przez mgłę" dedykuję Wincestowym fanom oraz Euphorii814(wiem, że to nie Twój fandom ;__;).  
> Właściwie to mnie zainspirowałaś ;p
> 
> Zgoda na tłumaczenie: Nie ma, czekam na odpowiedź.  
> Beta od zgodności z oryginałem: winchesters_soulmate. Dziękuję jej za pomoc i rady!  
> Beta od poprawności językowej: McDanno_Rulz . Dziękuję za poświęcony czas :)  
> Pozostałe błędy są moją winą.

Everything's so blurry and everyone's so fake

And everybody's empty and everything is so messed up

Preoccupied without you, I cannot live at all

My whole world surrounds you, I stumble then I crawl

You could be my someone, you could be my scene

You know that I'll protect you from all of the obscene

I wonder what you're doing, imagine where you are

There's oceans in between us, but that's not very far."

 _Blurry_ \- Puddles of Mudd

 

Dean nigdy nie przeleciałby Sama — _nigdy_ — jeśli Sam nie przyszedłby do niego pierwszy. Jeśli to Sam nie prosiłby — nie błagałby — pierwszy. Bo chociaż Dean był całkowicie świadom, że jego uczucia do Sama dawno przekroczyły zwykłą, braterską miłość i bliżej im było do czegoś, co wysłałoby go prosto do piekła, były pewne granice, których jako starszy brat nie powinien przekroczyć. Nigdy.

 

Ale jeśli to młodsi bracia przekraczają je _dla_ ciebie...

 

Cóż… to znacząca różnica, prawda?

 

Sam niemalże szlocha, kiedy Dean pieprzy go palcami, wsuwając je w niego coraz pewniej i głębiej. Wciąż jest ciasny, gdy zgina je w nim i spina się przy każdym pchnięciu. Sam znów łka z głową spuszczoną w dół.

 

— Proszę, Dean... Proszę...

 

— Cii. — Dean wolną dłonią gładzi kościsty bok Sama, wypukłość jego żeber, sunie wzdłuż ostrej jak brzytwa łopatki, aż dociera do wilgotnej od potu- burzy włosów. Sam wtula twarz w jego dłoń, jak kot, z zamkniętymi oczami, nie mogąc złapać tchu.

 

— Wiem, czego ci trzeba, Sammy. Zajmę się tobą.

 

Sam _wierzga_ , próbując zwiększyć nacisk na dłoń Deana, ale ten porusza się wraz z nim, odmawiając mu ulgi.

 

— Dean… _Dean_ … proszę. Nie mogę… _ach_! Nie potrafię… ty…

 

— Możesz — mówi łagodnie Dean, nieprzerwanie pieprząc go palcami. Sam wstrzymuje oddech, a jego plecy wygięte w łuk uwydatniają krzywiznę napiętych mięśni. Dean nie sądzi, że uda mu się długo powstrzymywać... jego pragnienie spycha go na krawędź własnej wytrzymałości. Ale robi to, odurzony przyjemnością, która buzuje pod jego skórą. Chowa twarz w zgięciu szyi Sama, mrucząc w gorącą i mokrą od potu skórę: — No dalej, Sammy.

 

Sam potrząsa głową, drżąc na całym ciele.

 

Dean przeciąga językiem wzdłuż szyi Sama, całując jego kark i przygryzając skórę, zostawiając mokre ślady, aż do wrażliwego ucha. Sam trzęsie się jeszcze mocniej, a jego biodra drgają w desperackiej potrzebie. Dźwięk, który się z niego wyrywa, trafia prosto do podbrzusza Deana, który stara się wytrzymać parę minut dłużej.

— Dalej, Sammy; daj mi to — mówi Dean, nie przerywając pieszczenia gorącego wnętrza Sama, szukając tego słodkiego punktu, który siłą wydrze orgazm z jego brata.

 

— Nie. — Całe ciało Sama porusza się niekontrolowanie w rytm ruchów Deana. Ale nie poddaje się, wciąż pocąc się, przeklinając i wibrując w jego dłoniach. — _Nie_ . Chcę… _kurwa_! Chcę cię. We mnie.

 

— Sam…  

 

— Nie! — Sam zaciska się wokół palców Deana, wyciągając jęk z jego ust. — Proszę. We mnie.

 

— Sammy… — mruczy Dean, przerywając prawie brutalne ruchy palców.

 

— Proszę, Dean — szepcze prawie niesłyszalnie.

 

Powinien być silniejszy; wie o tym. Ale nie potrafi. Nigdy nie był w stanie odmówić Samowi czegokolwiek, nawet tego.

 

Sam jęczy, gdy jego gorące wnętrze zaciska się kurczowo na Deanie. To jest dla niego niemal za wiele, kiedy powoli i pewnie wsuwa się w Sama. Opiera czoło na plecach Sama, owijając palce wokół jego pulsującej erekcji. Dyszy, walcząc o resztki samokontroli, usilnie próbując jeszcze nie dojść. Sam nabija się na brata, jęcząc:

 

— Czekaj! Czekaj… — syczy Dean.

 

— Jestem tak blisko, Dean; tak _blisko…_ proszę… Teraz. _Teraz_. Terazterazterazteraz… — jęczy, ruszając biodrami i pieprząc się na fiucie Deana, uparty i nieposłuszny nawet teraz. Dean pozwala mu na wszystko, z zamkniętymi oczami zagryzając mocno usta, aż czuje gorące, słone krople, skapujące na bladą skórę brata.

 

— Dean… _Dean_ … — bełkocze Sam, gdy dochodzi na rękę brata.

 

— Ciii. — Dean wsuwa się i chwyta mocno biodra Sama, (nie powinien czuć się, jakby tam należały, ale tak jest). Wraca do swojego tempa, pieprząc Sama szybkimi i mocnymi pchnięciami, wchodząc do samego końca.  Sam zaciska dłonie na prześcieradle, rozpaczliwie łapiąc oddech.

 

Dean mógłby dojść od samego słuchania jego jęku; kiedy Sam jest obezwładniony rozkoszą, dziki i niepohamowany w dążeniu do spełnienia, ale Dean nie może się zdecydować, czy doszedł od dźwięku czy też uczucia pulsującego ciała, które zaciska się dookoła niego, wciągając go jeszcze głębiej, dopóki nie może już wytrzymać ani chwili i dochodzi, wybuchając, wprost się rozpadając. Wszystko blednie, jedyne, o czym może myśleć, to Sam, Sam, Sam.

 

Ramiona Sama poddają się. Dean jest na tyle przytomny, by przeturlać się na bok, wtulając się w brata, splątując ze sobą ich kończyny. Sam wydaje cichy, stłumiony dźwięk i drży, kiedy Dean się z niego wysuwa, ale nie rusza się, leżąc bezwładnie i całkowicie ulegle. Dean przeciąga palcami po brzuchu Sama, zbierając resztki nasienia, które zlizuje. Smak Sama to jedna z jego słabości w morzu samopotępienia i wyrzutów sumienia.

 

Zerka w dół i widzi, że oczy Sama są wciąż otwarte, śledząc ruch jego ręki.

 

— Uwielbiam, kiedy to robisz — mruczy sennie.

 

Dean krzywi się, ale nie mówi nic, kiedy wyplątuje się z uścisku brata, ostrożnie schodząc z łóżka, jego nogi są jak z waty.

 

— Idę pod prysznic — mówi w końcu. Stara się nie patrzeć na Sama; całkowicie wypieprzonego i rozciągniętego na łóżku. Zamykając drzwi do łazienki, słyszy głos Sama.

 

— Dean.

 

Dean zamiera i wreszcie podnosi głowę. Sam spogląda przez ramię, jego oczy są poważne, kiedy mówi:

 

— Chciałem tego. Chcę… tego. Chcę ciebie. Zawsze pragnąłem. Po prostu… przed Jess byłem dla ciebie tylko dzieciakiem.

 

— Taa, Sammy; a oprócz tego moim młodszym _bratem_ — śmieje się Dean.

 

Sam wzdryga się prawie niezauważalnie.

 

— Czy nie możemy być czymś więcej? Straciliśmy tak wiele… nie możemy po prostu… mieć chociaż tego?

 

Dean zaciska powieki, opierając czoło o framugę.

 

— Nie wiem. Zapytaj mnie jutro.

 

— Dean...

 

— Zapytaj mnie jutro — powtarza, a jego głos się załamuje. — Na litość boską, Sam… _proszę_.

 

— Okay — przytakuje krótko Sam.

 

— Okay.

 

Wzdychając ciężko, Dean zamyka drzwi do łazienki i odkręca strumień gorącej wody, by zmyć z siebie zapach i smak swojego brata.

Jednak tylko na jakiś czas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie udostępniłam także na Deviantart gdzie mam swoje konto :D Oczywiście należycie podpisane. Jakby ktoś był zainteresowany wyśmianiem moich nieudolnych artystycznych prób, zapraszam: http://katharsisart.deviantart.com


End file.
